justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause Wiki talk:Article quality levels
I think the time is right The creation of this system has been discussed among some admins before. I think the time is right that we made it happen. Things needed to make it happen: *A template for every level. **The templates should add a category. **They should have the same colors, because we already have templates with multiple different colors. **They should each have some unique text and a small unique picture. The text and picture from Template:Stub would probably be good for the level 2 template. *Template:Stub will have to be deleted, once the levels system is working. *This is a relatively large change - effecting all articles - so approval from more admins would probably be nice. ...Or at least it would give our less active admins a reason to log in. :P GMRE (talk) 19:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :If implemented well, I feel this idea has a lot of potential. I'll be watching this page to see how this progresses... 12:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Templates The template should be designed as something like a small icon next to the main headline, like they do on Wikipedia. When you hover the mouse over it, it should display what the symbol means. The icon should be clickable, and then lead you to the page for the grading system. There shouldn't be like a bar on top of every article, unless they have some serious issues that grades them into level 3 or less. Some of these templates will be more complex than others, I think. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC)) :I agree that levels 1 to 3 should have a full size template, but I don't know how to make text appear when you put your mouse on it. If possible, it would be great to include the whole template (with an aditional small picture) into the stuff that appears when you put your mouse on it. :But how about this: We could find out how to create a button (with a picture of some triangle) that would expand the small template into a large one? GMRE (talk) 18:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I've done a lot of internet searching for collapsability coding. The best I could find was this. It's basically a table with only one box, which is equipped with a customized "expand" button. There doesn't appear to be any tutorial for how to turn a picture into a good looking icon-button, so the lower edge of the picture will look like this, no matter what size it's set to. Some other coding types I was looking at were either much more complicated, or didn't seem to allow a picture in the button. And it's impossible to change the height of that red bar / button. The color of the button is automatically set by the wiki color. The main benefit is the fact that we can totally customize the table. ::The current version is just an example. Obviously I'm planing on getting a better picture of Tom for it, that doesn't look so dark and possibly also a different color combination. The current test version does not add a category. GMRE (talk) 20:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::So is everyone cool with the way the template looks? I'd like to start making the others. I've thought of a couple of picture and text combinations for them. GMRE (talk) 18:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::And should the red button say "Article quality level:", or is just "Quality level:" fine? GMRE (talk) 18:46, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't know if this was already planned, and the current one was just a test, but, I think a different image might be nice, personally. The current background for the numbers looks like TV static, and isn't very fitting given the series. Perhaps a dialed down explosion, or Scorpio-esque image? Other than that, I think it looks great. :::::It's a demonstration version, just so I could have a small icon with a number. It shouldn't take long for someone with better editing skill (I'm looking at you, Kronos890989) to upload something better. :::::If the rest looks fine, I'll make the other templates later today. GMRE (talk) 16:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::"It shouldn't take long for someone with better editing skill (I'm looking at you, Kronos890989) to upload something better." You want to talk editing? Alright. What needs to be done and or improved, specifically? Kronos Talk 07:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The tiny white icons with numbers on them. Theres very few pixels with which to do anything, but they're not looking as good as they probably could right now. The icon size can be increased to 30 pixels high at the most, before it'll make the text next to it unreadable, but they could probably be made as wide as the whole page (not that they should be that wide). GMRE (talk) 10:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Templates so far The number icons should be replaced at some point. The current ones are just placeholders. GMRE (talk) 17:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :I would recommend putting Easter Eggs#Mr. Snowman for quality level 7's link. Mauritsio (talk) 19:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. I'll make the rest tomorrow. I'll have to play JC(1) for at least one icon. GMRE (talk) 19:40, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Levels 1 and 5, as the poll demanded: GMRE (talk) 17:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Poll for templates 1 and 5 Two article quality templates have yet to be made - levels 1 and 5. You can help choose which of these characters will get the job. The poll will run for about a week - until september 21. The most popular option will get level 5 and second best will get level 1. GMRE (talk) 12:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Poll closed. Results at the moment of closing: *"The most pleasant man in Panau" (colonel Shved). - 2 votes. *Ken Pang. - 0 votes. *Generic fat cop from the San Esperito Police Department. - 2 votes. *Ninjas. - 6 votes. *Razak "The Razor" Razman. - 1 votes. *Jose Durango. - 0 votes. *Pandak "Baby" Panay's pet chameleon. - 5 votes. *Portugese Pete. - 1 votes. GMRE (talk) 16:05, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Quality Grading Would things such as pictures, grammar, and overall length effect the score? If so, how do we grade them, just an opinion on if the article is good or not? Kronos Talk 01:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :If you'll notice, this isn't just a talk page. It's a talk page for this: Just Cause Wiki:Article quality levels. GMRE (talk) 15:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm an idiot. Kronos Talk 00:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't beat yourself up too much, we're still going to need your editing. GMRE (talk) 16:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Nice Very nice work, the wiki has needed something like this, before I just clicked random, even the introduction of the task list didn't help much, only few people added to it and the varying degrees of completion would make the table complicated and large. Also it should be linked on the main page, the task list will be more or less redundent once most articles are sorted but should stay for now. Speeddaemon (talk) 20:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Overall Design So, would this be what you're looking for? And while we're on the topic of design, I'm thinking that dark green and cyan isn't really the best or most legible look; maybe we change the colours to a scheme more closely related to the wiki's (Red, Black, White) but still stands out. Kronos Talk 20:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Well, they'll have to have a dark background and some lighter text, because most pictures are relatively dark and it's easier to see them that way. And as for your icon, others might like something else, but maybe you could also extend it sideways and add a small scorpion? GMRE (talk) 21:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :: :: Quality level: 19px ::White on black looks alright, I think. I tried putting a scorpion next to that quality number and it's so small that there is no way to make it look acceptable, it just appears to be a blob. Though, to make it look better overall, I can brighten up the pictures and make them all the same size (The snowman, bolo, etc.) and possibly add a border to them. Kronos Talk 02:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess black would work. Leave the picture sizes the way they are, they don't have to be the same size. I'll probably increase the level 3 picture a little, to make it easier to see. And yeah, if you can, see if you can make the 3 and 4 pictures a little bit lighter. :::I don't know about the border. It might work. If you'll add the border to the picture itself, then I'll have to make the pictures appear slightly bigger, to compensate. :::And it might be a good idea to upload the newer pictures as newer versions of the same file. That can be done on the file page, but I think the file type might have to be the same. That way we can conveniently compare them any time later. GMRE (talk) 11:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Seeing as the templates are collapsable, most pictures might benefit from being a bit bigger. GMRE (talk) 11:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::What size did you have in mind? Kronos Talk 06:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Something like maybe 70 to 80 pixels. That can be set in the template code so no worries. I already made the level 3 picure about that big. That was the most difficult picture to see too, because I want the gun to be visible. GMRE (talk) 14:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Good enough yet? Other than the number icons for templates 1 to 6, that can be updated later, are they good enough? I have no experience making files of that type, so Kronos will have to do them. GMRE (talk) 17:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Wikipedia uses small little stars near the title. That's more discrete and I thought more of a such design, but go for it. And for the 1-6 numbers? Indeed. They look very ugly and we should take Kronos' help to fix them. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) ::Right. Current numbers are just place holders. If the others agree too, we can start adding them. GMRE (talk) 17:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::At this point in time, I'm satisfied with the templates the way they are. Changes can always be made to the templates in the future, if need be. :::Something I find to be of interest, though; when activating one template, all the other ranked templates open up, as well. It's nothing major, but I thought I'd mention it. 23:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::They all open from the same button for me too. We only have 1 kind of templates that open like this, so that shouldn't be a problem. And it doesn't seem likely that we'll add more openable templates later. GMRE (talk) 10:44, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess by majority vote, we can start implementation and try to fix any possible problems as they appear. ...This is probably how most games get published. :) GMRE (talk) 12:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:Stub Now that Template:Stub is nolonger needed, I'll delete it. The following is the coding for it, just for the record: Category:Article stubs This template will categorize articles that include it into the Category:Article stubs. GMRE (talk) 14:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Articles without quality template *Bandar Pekan Lama *Bandar Suralaya *Banjaran Berawan Besar Alpha *Banjaran Berawan Besar Zeta *Baratham *Chaerul Tunko *Chevalier *Converting .bin mods from PC to 360 *Cut game content *Desa Kuda Lari *Downloadable content *Easter Eggs *Eidos Interactive *File types in Avalanche Engine 2.0 *Fixed-wing aircraft *Free Trade *Gunung Jarandua *Gurun Lautan Lama *Hamaya *Helicopters in JC2 *Hutan Dalam *Industrial Chimneys *Just Cause 2 100% completion list *Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches *Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips *Just Cause 2 Mission Checklist *Just Cause 2 Vehicle locations *Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches *Just Cause Bugs and glitches *Kampung Bahari *Kampung Bunga Kertas *Kampung Kerang Hitam *Kampung Ketam Laut *Kampung Langit Berasap *Kampung Negeri Sawah *Kampung Pantai *Kampung Perigi *Kampung Pohon Reput *Kampung Redup *Kampung Relau Merah *Kampung Sawah *Kampung Sawah Basah *Kampung Tokong *Kem Jalan Padang *Kem Port Rodrigo *Kem Singa Menerkam *Kepulauan Pelaut Alpha *Kepulauan Pelaut Gamma *Kota Kuala Delima *Kuala Cherah *Lighthouses *List of cities in Panau *List of ports in Panau *Makoto *Maps *Military bases in Panau *Niseco *Panau Air *Panauan Civil War *Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue *Pasir Hitam *Pekan Buah *Pekan Hutan *Pekan Labah Hitam *Pekan Merdeka Silam *Pekan Pondok Getah *Pelantar Gas Kepulauan Pelaut *Pelantar Gas Panau Barat *Propaganda Trailer *Pulau Penjala *Ramai Rakyat Islands *Reichsmobile Compact Mark 2 *Render Block Model *Rivers in Panau *Sawah *Serigala Kelabu *Shakedown *Shimuzu *Shimuzu PI Service *Small Archive *Stationary vehicles *Sungai Cerah *Sungai Sejuk *Sungai Sejuk (River) *Tasik Jernih *Tasik Permata *Teluk Panau Tengah Gamma *Types of missions in Just Cause *Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620 *Vaultier *Village *Virgilio -452 13:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :I've removed some items from the above list to fix broken links and such from articles that have been renamed. GMRE (talk) 18:22, September 8, 2019 (UTC)